


September

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [74]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I missed you sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"September won't you bring<br/>Me some rain again?<br/>This sun is melting my skin<br/>And I would give you anything<br/>To feel something else"</p><p>- September by Marianas Trench</p><p>Zayn misses Liam and he does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	September

Zayn misses Liam.

Scratch that, he misses Liam _a lot_.

It was a mutual decision, really, when they both got accepted into different colleges and they decided it’s better if they saw someone else from their own college, rather than have a long-distance relationship.

It’s only mid-September but bloody hell, every piece of Zayn misses Liam. The sad part is that there’s nothing he can do about it, unless he transfers to Liam’s school last-minute.

 _Maybe I should’ve applied for same college as Liam, fuck,_ Zayn thinks to himself as he brings himself to write some more words for his essay that’s due next week. _Maybe I’ll just transfer now, even though that’s stupid as fuck?_

He minimises the Word app and goes onto the Net, going onto the website of the college Liam goes to now. He checks the admission page and yes, they’re still accepting transfer stuff if it’s before the end of September.

He starts typing in the admission info.

-

“Niall, do you think it was for the best?” Liam asks his roommate, who also happens to be his best friend from secondary school. “I mean, I still love him but a long-distance relationship isn’t fair for any of us.”

“You could’ve, like, convinced him into registering for this campus, you eejit,” Niall says kindly, stuffing some crisps into his mouth. “You and your pride, man.”

“Hush, you’re supposed to give me wise words and shite, not insult me,” Liam throws a pillow at Niall’s head, which he dodges. “I miss him, Niall. I miss him with all my heart.”

“Then you shouldn’t have broken up with him and tried for a long-distance relationship,” Niall rolls his crystalline blue eyes. “There’re things called Skype calls, you know.”

“Geez, I didn’t know that, Ni,” it’s Liam’s turn to roll his eyes. “But yeah, maybe when I see him in December during Christmas break, maybe I’ll ask him to be mine again.”

“Jus’ don’t have Skype call sex thing when I’m in the room!”

-

It’s been two days and Zayn got his e-mail saying that his admission got through and he’s free to transfer.

_Hello again, Liam._

-

“Okay class, we have a transfer student today,” Marion Harris, Liam’s Mechanic Physics professor says in the beginning of the class. Normally, Liam isn’t paying much attention to what he says in the beginning but he listens to the prof. “You can come in now.” He calls out to the door.

“Um, hi.”

Of fucking course, it has to be none other than Zayn, his ex-boyfriend, the very person he’s been missing.

“My name is Zayn, Zayn Malik. I’m from Bradford but I moved to London several years back and I was in University of Westminster but I came here for someone,” Zayn’s eyes find Liam’s easily, amber brown meeting puppy brown ones. “I love you, Liam Payne.”

-

“You had no right, _no fucking right_ , to do this to me!” Liam yells at Zayn as soon as all their classes end, his hand clasped around Zayn’s collar. “I thought you were staying there for good!”

“I’ll always love you, Liam. I can’t live without you; that’s why I transferred,” Zayn sounds calm despite the fact that his love’s hand is clutching onto his collar. “I don’t want anyone but you. Take me back?”

Liam releases his grip on Zayn’s collar and crashes his lips upon Zayn’s into a fierce kiss. Zayn obliges and kisses back, not caring they’re in the middle of a hallway of a dorm. Really, Liam’s been craving Zayn’s touches all along.

Liam pushes Zayn into his room, thankfully, Niall isn’t here, still attached at their lips. They hurriedly gets rid of their clothes and Liam straddles Zayn’s waist, sucking onto Zayn’s soft spot on his neck. Zayn moans as Liam leaves a love bite right above his collarbone.

“Fuck, are we..?” Zayn asks, and Liam knows what he means. Of course they’re having sex, Liam missed Zayn too much.

Liam blindly reaches for the nightstand and finds the lube, coating his fingers with the slimy substance. He circles Zayn’s entrance before pushing his forefinger in. Zayn lets out a delicious moan when he curls his finger, easily locating Zayn’s prostate. He adds another in, knowing Zayn can adjust rather quickly. He parts his fingers, scissoring Zayn’s hole.

“God, are you trying to make me come from foreplay?” Zayn impatiently swats Liam’s hand away from his entrance. “Fuck me proper, Payne.”

“I think it’s called making love,” Liam huffs, rolling a condom onto his shaft and applying lube as well.

He pushes in, rejoicing in how tight Zayn feels around him. It’s like he didn’t even hook up with others like Liam wanted him to. Once Liam fully bottoms out, Zayn locks his ankles behind Liam’s back, drawing him in more. Liam looks at Zayn for his approval to go on and when the older nods, Lima starts to thrust in and out of Zayn, delighting in little moans his boyfriend makes. He knows he find Zayn’s prostate again when Zayn gasps from pleasure, making Liam grin. He thrusts into the same angle, a bit harder now. He wraps his hand around Zayn’s neglected length, stroking him in time of his thrusts.

“God, Li _am_!” Zayn screams out as he coats their stomachs with his release. Liam comes inside the condom soon enough. He pulls out and cuddles to Zayn’s side.

“God, I missed you,” Liam presses his lips on top of Zayn’s head. “Promise you’ll never leave me again.”

“I missed you too and yeah, I never will.”


End file.
